Before starting to drive and during rest time, most drivers tend to give their visual inspection to the tires they use to make sure whether they are screwed securely and presented well with filled air pressure. Kicking them is sometimes done to get further assurance about their air pressure. Nonetheless, whether they are filled with adequate air pressure remains unknown. As we all are aware, if a tire with insufficient air pressure is used, it is expected to experience abnormal wearing and even breakage. So, solving this problem is really needed.